Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2015
06:43 Aha rozumiem 06:45 sry a co tam... 06:45 o aż załuje ze zapomnialem haseła 06:47 czuje sie samotny 06:47 czemu? 06:48 bo tak milczycie 06:48 o rany... czemu tak ciagle chce 4 wrzesnia (foreveralone) 06:49 ja zazwyczaj tylko milcze i czytam co tam inni piszą :/ 06:49 elo 06:49 Co jest 4 września? 06:49 sajko sajko oh sajko 06:49 Siemson 06:49 Kuro <3 06:49 o/ 06:49 konczy sie wtedy mój ban 06:49 elo 06:49 o/ 06:49 na tfm o/ 06:50 masz bana na tej wiki na innym koncie? 06:50 Rycerz 06:50 TFM to gra xd 06:50 co 06:50 nieee... 06:50 Aha. 06:50 xd 06:50 a szkoda 06:50 Transformice, moja siora w to gra zajadle 06:50 dostalem bana na tfm bo podalem screemera 06:50 Ludzie z TFM są przerażający ;_; 06:50 Okrutni 06:50 i źli 06:50 Nowa, głównie dlatego że to dzieci neostrady w wieku 8-10 lat 06:50 no i mają w wieku 9 lat wirtualne rodziny 06:50 i dzieci 06:50 e tam karu mnie bardziej przeraża XD 06:50 x'D 06:50 (y) 06:50 Rycerz +++ 06:50 i nys i kaszub 06:51 admini mieli ból dupy 06:51 Garden, kiedyś wychodziłam trochę poza średnią ;_; 06:51 wiec zbanowali 06:51 Rycerz 06:51 Spędź tam dzień 06:51 i porównaj 06:51 nie ma mowy 06:51 A mnie piotr Rubik. 06:51 za dobry jestem w csa 06:51 bbosze jakie lagi... gralismy w tag... 06:51 pisz poprawnie 06:51 Minehackpl Boże* 06:51 To chyba specjalnie .v. 06:52 specjalnie to ja go zaraz kicknę 06:52 tak specialnie 06:52 a no i cos w innej sprawie: (foreveralone) 06:52 Regulamin. .-. 06:52 pisanie nie ważne czy chcący czy nie chcący niepoprawnie 06:52 łamie regulamin 06:52 TheGardenPL nie obchodzi mnie to, czy specjalnie czy nie. 06:52 to wyrzuc albo zbanuj 06:52 kurcze 06:52 nie mam ochoty do zycia ;-; 06:52 xd 06:52 Uuuuuuuu 06:52 to umrzyj 06:53 mam cośka na kartkówki 06:53 Dobra, daję spokój .-. 06:53 ale nie mam na nią naklejki ;-; 06:53 Minehackpl przykro mi. Ale wyżalanie się w internecie to nie jest dobry pomysł. 06:53 i tak wiem że nie zdechniesz 06:53 http://screenshooter.net/102645130/xtjpded So... 06:53 * Noworoczna głaska Stasieńka 06:53 bo jesteś tchórzem i się nie zabijesz 06:53 ciii ;-; 06:53 Dziękuję Crej. 06:53 rycerz... prosze cie 06:53 Rycerz, serio, przestań ;-; 06:53 Rycerz ogar. 06:53 przemsań 06:53 Proszę. ^^ 06:53 pójde sobie i przeżyje ból z bana na tfm 06:54 k ;-; 06:54 pa ;-; 06:54 Hej Nys 06:54 Hej. 06:54 oooo...... pobral mi sie chimery xd 06:54 Hej 06:54 Co znowu Rycerz robi? 06:54 ale ja kto ;-; 06:54 Później się czepia że ktoś na niego leci do adminów 06:54 nie tój interes 06:54 ja instalowalem kilka godzin temu 06:54 Jak dodasz mnie jeszcze raz do jakiejś grupy czatowej na fejsie to cię wywalę ze znajomych (y) 06:54 >tój 06:54 (y) 06:54 Ok Nowa 06:55 ehh zaczyna sie tak samo jak na cafe z tfm ;-; 06:55 Helou 06:55 hej 06:55 elo 06:55 o/ 06:55 o/ \o 06:56 (O-O) 06:56 (QQ) 06:56 06:56 ehh... zaczynam sie chyba zmieniac z optymisty na pesymiste 06:56 O/ 06:56 (T-T) 06:57 ah...ja od zawsze jestem pesymistą c: 06:57 :3 06:57 więc polecam 06:57 Ja jestem optymiską w skórze pesymistki. c: 06:57 Nys ma chłopaka! 06:57 Yey! 06:57 Dresa! D1 06:57 (cake) 06:57 Pesymiści góra! 06:57 a ja jestem optrymista.... szalone jest me życie... 06:57 realiści górą 06:57 Kibol z Wrocławia! D1 06:57 nie nie nie chce byc pesymista... moja wieża kreatywnosci zginie 06:57 * Sajko6622 zakłada klub absolutnych pesymistów .v. 06:58 * Minehackpl siedzi na pieniu 06:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy jest realisto 06:58 :v 06:58 * Kotełe dołącza do klubu absolutnych pesymistów 06:58 Halo, stop ze spamem. 06:58 * Minehackpl jest optymista na zawsze (zez xd ) 06:58 (Cp?) 06:58 06:58 (co?) 06:59 xd 06:59 Stop rp 06:59 Ja nie RP xD 06:59 :( 06:59 Ja III Rzesza xD 06:59 Aha 06:59 ale ja lubie rp (cp) 06:59 ehh powinnem poczytac emotki 06:59 ( c o ? ) 06:59 Nieśmieszne 06:59 Tak się to bori 07:00 *Robi 07:00 nosee co nie smieszne ;-; 07:00 Koty i refleks nowej górą! 07:00 Żarty nysa 07:00 RP górą! (All!) 07:00 Wiem :v 07:00 Minehackpl na górze masz listę emotek. 07:00 Kyurone widze dobrze ;-; 07:00 ja lece nq 07:00 (co?) - ( c o ? ) 07:00 ja ślepy nie jestem xd 07:00 PA 07:01 *Pa 07:01 Już śmieszniejsze jest 07:01 Wojewódzkie Przedsiębiorstwo Przemysłu Zbożowo-Młynarskiego Kozłów 07:01 kurdebele 07:01 DX 07:01 [[]]D1 07:01 Mam cókę! 07:01 20 lata punkówa 07:02 ;-; 07:02 Z Kędzierzyna B) 07:02 Kuro! 07:02 Mam koci plecak! 07:02 x'D 07:02 Nowa pokaż :3 07:02 Kuro, za chwilę snap 07:02 x'D 07:02 Staph 07:03 Mózg (cenzura) 07:03 Rozyepany? 07:03 Nys, ogar. 07:03 Gorzko gorzko! C: 07:03 Jeb rozmózgany. 07:04 xD 07:04 Ona klnie xD 07:04 pseudo przekleństwa spam nadużywanie emotek poprzedzam pytanie 07:05 ja nie przeklnelem... ja cenzury wstawiam 07:05 nie uchroni cię to 07:05 >Uważaj "rozmózgany" za przekleństwo, a "cholera" nie 07:05 A kto napisał, że klniesz? 07:05 xD 07:05 Garden a zobacz co jest przed tym 07:05 no chyba ze na blogu to juz nie zadna 07:05 This is Stasio 07:05 Nie ogarniesz go 07:05 TheGardenPL ale wut 07:05 więc słusznie 07:05 Chodzi mi o sajko .-. 07:05 Nysa popieram' 07:05 u mnie na blogu przeklne se i koniec tematu xd 07:05 D: 07:05 ale przeczytaj jeszcze raz co napisała 07:05 Mamo! 07:06 Ten pan jest dziwny! On mnie popiera! D: 07:06 (facepalm) 07:06 Mój błąd 07:06 Kuro! 07:06 (facepalm) 07:06 Sorka 07:06 Nowa! 07:06 Snap! 07:06 C: 07:06 coś ty narobił garden XD 07:06 Zaćmienie umysłowe x'D 07:06 * Taki jeden z Nysy skacze z dna do rzeki 07:06 D: 07:06 "Pomroczność jasna" 07:06 xd 07:06 To jest chore! 07:06 no j myślę przywołuję cię do porządku 07:06 Poparł mnie! D: 07:07 nie skacz bo cię kuzyn znowu będzie musiał wyławiać XD XD 07:07 Nie 07:07 hahahah XD 07:07 (foreveralone) 07:07 Tym razem będziesz to ty 07:07 ;-; 07:07 a co ja pomoc dla powodzian? 07:07 W samych majtkach (lf) 07:07 XD 07:07 masz dziwne fantazje, Nys s: 07:07 nom 07:07 Żart mam chłopaka od tego 07:07 nieciekawie 07:08 Rycerz, masz naklejki z kotkami? 07:08 nie 07:08 ale slodko by btylo 07:09 i nie wracaj 07:09 za mało jestem ogarnięty żeby go dzisiaj trolować wybaczcie 07:09 a potem by kot wyskoczył i mnie zjadł xd 07:09 .v. 2015 08 29